


Switch

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cody is worried, echo is fine, fives just loves to hover, no, no it isn't, really is that anything new, rex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex and the rest of Torrent is late back, Cody is worried.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: "Returned from the dead kiss" Not quite sure how well it fits, but here we are.

Cody was pacing again. 

Torrent squad was due to meet up with Ghost after their op, but were under a communication blackout. The last Cody had heard was that Rex had been shot. Everyone from Loudmouth, to General Kenobi told him Rex was fine. He had been shot numerous times, and survived every time. But Cody couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different. That this was worse. That Rex was dead, and there was nothing he could have done to save him. 

So Cody was pacing, impatiently waiting for Torrent to just karking get here already, what in the nine hells was taking Skywalker so long, this was honestly ridiculous, it never took this long - 

There. 

Finally. Cody heard the larty before he saw it. 

Cody ignored all protocols and jogged up to the ship, panic starting to rise as he watched everyone step out except for Rex. 

Cody rushes up to Echo, “Where is he? Is he okay?” 

Rather than answering, he just lifted off his bucket. 

To reveal a head of short blonde hair. 

Cody reached for the back of his neck, pulling him in close for a deep kiss, before leaning back and punching him in the arm.

“What the fuck. I thought you were dead.”

Rex smiled, even as he rubbed his arm where Cody punched him. “Nah, Echo got shot, and is fine.” Rex added quickly before he nodded back to where Fives, and Kix were guiding Echo out of the larty.

“What’s with the armor switch?” 

Rex’s smile turned into a smirk, “Kix needed it off to work, and well, I couldn’t resist.”

Cody punched him again before bringing him back in for a sweet kiss. “Don’t do that shit again, you hear? Next time it won’t just be a punch.” 

Rex’s smile was far from innocent, “That a promise?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.”


End file.
